


The many faces of Tapping, part eleven: Sam in Trio

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part eleven: Sam in Trio

 

No new tutorial this time, just practicing what I've learned from the previous ones.  
Not a face of course :D but it's one of my favorite screen caps of Sam.   
The background layers are the same as in part ten only with different settings for the blending between them. 


End file.
